Red Sam flyleaf
by so X ma is awesome
Summary: dont read. it sucks bad. i'll try to remember to fix it.
1. Chapter 1

Here I stand empty hands Wishing my wrists were bleeding to stop the pian from the beatings _  
Many people might be asking themselves why a girl is standing out on a hill by herself crying. Or they would be if anyone was out here but ofcource no one is here. Its poaring. And I have good reasone to be here. You see my heart was ripped out ,eaten ,puked back up ,stomped on ,and burned.

flashback _  
I'm running up the stairwel. My heart threatening to berst out my chest from the excitment.

I'm finally going to do it. I'm going to tell Soul how I feel.

I had been noticing certin things about him like the way his hair would shine when the sun hit it just right or the his eyes would gleam when he talked about certin topics. And when I'm felling bad and suicidal he knew when to leave me alone (which fed a bad habit) and when to comfort me. And when he did he would know exactly how to make me laugh. and his smile would make me forget everything.

Finally I made it up to the door to the roof where I asked him to meet me. We have gone up here a thousand times just to look out at the city, so it seemed like the perfect place to tell him.

I try to calm my heart but it won't stop thumping. I guess I'll have to go like this.

I open the door to find him pressed up agenst the railing with his lips pressed to another girls'. She broke away and a death glare,

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to remind Soul that its his turn to cook but you two are buisy so I'll go."

As I turn and close the door I can hear him shout,

"Maka! Wait!"

But I'm not gonna listen. Not after what I saw. He knew I was coming and yet he did that. I just start blindly running. I can barly see through the tears. Some how I make it to the front door and step outside. My whole bodys' numb. I rip out my hair ties for no reason, stress I guess. I never stop running until I reach a park and I finally notice that it's raining. When did it start? It was a beautiful day eralyer. Does it really matter. I stand here crying my eyes out with my head to the sky. I wipe the wet hair out of my face. I lower my head as I untighten my tie an botton the top of my shirt. I reach behind me to the clasp to my necklace. I pull off the chain but thats not what I'm looking for. I pull up my sleave to the bandages underneath. I start to unwrap it and bring whats the chains atched to ,to my wrist. My favorate liltle razor blade.

end flashback _  
So here I stand, frocing my wrists to bleed to stop the pain of my beating heart.  
_

A/N so tell me what you think and there is one more chapter in Souls pov so don't fret. the song is red sam by flyleaf and its one of my favorites. And I want to make a thred chapter but with Maka dieing. Should I? Tell me what you think. I'll be waiting. 0w 


	2. Chapter 2

And there you stood holding me waiting for me to notice you

Some people would think it strange to see a boy running thur streets randomly. Or they would if anyone was out here. Its pouring. And I'm not here for no reasone. You seee, I'm looking for the girl I hurt.

-Flashback-

I'm standing here on a balcany waiting for a girl. A girl who means alot to me. She would have to to make me stand here like an idiot. Normaly when a girl asks me to meet me somewhere, I turn them down imedeitly. But this one is different. You see I've been living with her For a couple of years and its growing increasingly hard for me not to tell her how I feel. You know what? I'm gonna tell her. No matter what she asked me here for I'm gonna say it. I'm gonna tell her I love her.

The door creaks open. Its her. I calm myself and look that way.

Its not her. just some girl whos in our class. She smiled provacitivly,

"Hey."

I just look back at the city in front of me, "Leave."

She leaned agenst the railing next to me pushing her boobs out. God. They are so big. Its dicussting.

"Hey talk to me." she pleads. I chose to ignore her. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see her get adgetated."What are you doing out here?"

"None of you business." This girl is starting to piss me off.

She seems unable to take a hint, "Names Yuki. You."

I'm losing patcinte, "Fuck off."

Come on Maka. Where are you?

". Who you waiting for?"

"Someone I actully want to talk to."

"ah. Who is she?"

I growl at her, "Shut the fuck up."

she looks off into space, "Just forget about her and hang with me. You know you want to." she gives me a devish grin that was completely different from Makas. No matter what she did, she had the face of an angel.

I guess I smiled because Yuki got a stupid grin on her face. "I knew you would warm up to me."

I give her a confused look then realize what shes talking about. "I wasn't thinking about you. I was thinking about..." I feel my face heat up as I was about to tell this bitch who she was, "uhhh... a friend."

She crossed her arms, "Eh... I was probibly pretter than her anyways."

I can't help but laugh, "You? Pretter? Ha!" True Yuki had everyone bowing at her feet but she could never have the kind heart Maka has.

She got off the railing and gave me an angery look, "Why aren't like all the other guys! Just give in already!"

I turned around and shouted, "I'm so sorry that you have such low self-estem that you have to have every guy stalking you just to feel wanted!" It was ment to come out as harsh as it sounded. Yuki is really ticking me off.

Suddenly she throws herself at me and kisses me. I'm about to push her off when the door creaks open and out steps Maka. I freeze but Yuki dosen't,

"What do you want?"

Maka's face got the saddest I've ever seen. "I just wanted to remind Soul that it was his turn to make dinner but I see you two are buzy so I'll go."

I reach out "Maka! Wait!" But the door already closed. I finally shove Yuki off me, "Get. Away. From. Me." I grit through my teeth.

"so its her. I was right. I'm prettier." I slap her. She's oviesly shocked. She touched her cheek, "Y-you hit me. No ones ever 'hit' me before."

"Well I'm glad to be the first one. Now if you ever talk about Maka like that again, I'll do it again." I walk past her.

"I won't tell." I give her a confused look, "Its my fault she left and I diserve the slap." Now I'm more confused "I'm not going to forgive you but I'm scared of you os I'm not gonna tell anybody."

"Are you trying to stall?"

"Is it working?"

I roll my eyes and run out the door. Honestly I don't care if she rats me out like the little bitch she is, I just want to find Maka. I run down like 10 flights of stairs. Damn, why couldn't the school be smaller? I'll never catch up at this rate. I make it down to the first floor and look out the window. Its raining so hard that I can barely make out Maka's shape running down the sidewalk. "Damn it, Maka." I run out the front door and head twords the direction I think she went.

I end up at a park that she and I would go to when we want to go for a walk. I hide behind a tree when I see her standing there out in the open with her back to me. She has no jacket or anything. I wisper to no one really, "Your going to catch a cold like that." I start to take off my jacket to give to her. I know she doesn't want to talk to me and the tears she's crying are my falt but I have to help her. I'm about to come out of my hiding place when I notice that shes pulling off a neckless that I've never seen before. Did she always have that? Why haven't I seen it? When she finally got it off I can't help but gasp at what I see. It's a rasor blade. What is she doing with that? I stare in awe as she lifts up her sleave, reveling bandages that start at her wrist and end half way up her forearm. She slowly unwraps them and I see a huge row of scars. When had she done all this and why hadn't she come to me? She put the raser on her wrist and cut and cut and cut. On the fourth slice she stops and put her hand to her forehead. The blood spills down her arm staining her sleave, dripping onto her face down her neck and even to her chest. Some even skips that process and goes immedetly to her shoulder and breast of her shirt. She turns around probibly to go home as I come out. She drops the blade and takes off in the other direction.

-End flashback-

So now I'm chasing the girl of my dreams who has a self-mutalation problem. I'm still faster than her so it's easy to catch up. As I grab her I hug her from behind and her arms are pinned to her chest causing blood to spill down and drip on my sleave but I don't care because here I stand holding her waiting for her to notice me.

We just stand here as she cries into her hands, which leaves blood all over her shirt and on my arms. I'm putting my nose agenst her neck and wait for her to calm down. She calmed down enough for me to take her arm and I start to wrap it up in the bandages that are still hangen on. Before I can control myself I wisper "I love you. You know that right?" She stops shaking so much and I slap my hand over my mouth, "Sorry. I know you don't want to talk to me."

"You said you love me. Why?"

I stare at her in wonder, "What do you mean 'why?' I said it because it true."

She stares back at me with a questining expetion, "But you were with that girl."

"You mean yuki? The bitch who wouldn't leave me alone? I tried to keep her away. I even told her that she had low self-estem. Thats when she kissed me. I didn't even want her there."

She got a sad look again, "Why wouldn't you want her? She has big boobs and nice skin and everything." She starts to cry right in my arms.

I hug her to my chest, "Yeah she has huge boobs, and thats disturbing. Plus shes shallow and inconsiderate. Your so much better and alot more awesome."

"Really? Is that all you got? Really?"

I smile at her, "I knew that would stop your crying."

She smacks me upside the head, "Thats not funny!"

I just look at her, "Yes it was. Now come on lets go home." I take her hand and pull her in the direction of our house. She jerks back.

"No. Was what you said true? Do you really love me? Or was that just a wa-"

I press my lips to hers to shut her up. I pull away and smile, "Yeah. It was true. Now can we go? I'm starving."

She smacks me in the forehead very lightly, "Fine but you're cooking."

"Aw man. Ohhhhh okay." We walk To the apartment hand in hand.

Sorry the ending sucked and there was too much talking but everything after Soul coming out from behind the tree was made up at random sooooo yeah. Then it took me me so long to update because I lose intrest in storys on the second chapter so it takes me forever to do stuff. And then I lost my internet so I couldn't do anything.

Now I would like to thank the only person who sent a review and put my story on alert. Although I don't remember his name so I'm sorry. But I still like you.

Anyway thanks for reading and good luck.

Oh yeah I'm taking off the truth or dare story because I had the second chapter writen out and my origanal computer crashed last year and I havn't been able to get on one till last month and I'm not gonna write it again so say good bye.

Please review 


	3. AN

okay someone sent me a message thinking english wasn't my first language. It is its just I have really bad dyslecia and I have to use notepad. Then I couldn't consentrat because of my court hearing to get my step-dad sent to jail. If you don't get it please please don't ask. Then I read chapter 75 of soul eater then I wanted nothing to do with Maka. Oh and people keep saying I forgot words. Thats because my typing is really slow so my brain gets ahead and I think I typed the word when I didn't then because of my dyslexia I miss mistakes like that. I'm really sorry for the confushin and I'm practiceing to get better. I'll also go throw the second chapter again to see what I messed up on. Thank you for having the atention span to read because I nomaly wouldn't


End file.
